


Pregnancy HC: Fenris

by AugustStone, getbacktoworknovice (AugustStone)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/getbacktoworknovice
Summary: Some pregnancy HC for Fenris from Dragon Age 2~
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 22





	Pregnancy HC: Fenris

**Fenris i** s not outwardly emotional so when you tell him at first he thinks your joking. Then he notices the bump and realizes this isn’t just some prank you and Varric schemed up to mess with him. His initial emotion is panic but it's that silent existential crisis kind of panic where he just stares into nothing and chugs wine like it's water. He’s extremely anxious in the months leading up to the pregnancy always hovering around you and making sure you don't lift or climb anything you shouldn’t. He loves you very much and he doesn't want anything to hurt you or the baby but he has doubts about his ability to be a father. You liked to joke saying you “ _had never seen someone so afraid of something so small_ ” but he is. It's a huge responsibility and he isn’t sure if he is ready.

**His first reaction to his baby** : _They’re so...perfect…_

**After the Pregnancy:** He won’t put the baby down, even fashioning a sling for his chest to hold them constantly. His instincts just take over and while he is still anxious about it this tiny person in his arms and he wants to protect them. When you feed them he hovers. When you change them he hovers. When you dress them he hovers. Not in a bad way just in an “ _I want to help however I can_ ” kind of way. You teach him how to change diapers and tie laces and as the child gets older, mash-up and make their food and feed them. He’s a quick learner and is always up for helping you.

**As the child grows** : Fenris is a strict father once he gets in the groove of things but it's in a loving way. He doesn't want you around mages or to go off into the woods by yourself though you try to insist that they need to explore and know about the world around them. Fenris insists on teaching them yourselves and you agree, teaching them to read and basic arithmetic as well as with swords and shields. Fenris is a very good weapons user and he teaches his child well how to fight and also how to be safe with their weapon of choice. 

**If his child is a mage** : he will be calm at first because the child probably finds out about their abilities while with him since they spend so much time together but once the child is put to bed and tells you about it he loses it. He doesn't know how to feel, he’s angry and sad but he just loves his child so much. Over time he will come to terms with it but there will be tense moments where he bristles. He’s not abusive, just wary.


End file.
